One Hundred DrabbleZ
by GrandOldPenguin
Summary: A collection of one hundred drabbles about Zootopia, each exactly one hundred words long—no more, no less. Some drabbles have WildeHopps, some have Nick and Judy as partners and friends, and some feature other characters.
1. Bunny Airlift

"Is it as bad as it feels?"

Judy gently pulled the cuff of Nick's ski suit back over his ankle. "It's definitely dislocated."

The fox groaned.

Judy put a paw under Nick's back and another under his thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you. We can't get a signal out here, and I'm not leaving you in the middle of nowhere to get help."

"Carrots, I weigh more than you think I do."

"Never doubt what a determined bunny can do. You should know that by now."

Nick chuckled and then gave his partner a quick salute. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** The following are the "rules" used in this collection: **1.** All drabbles are exactly one hundred words. **2.** Hyphenated words are counted only as a single word. **3.** Ellipses (...) and em dashes (—) are not counted as words. **4.** The drabbles are not in any chronological order. **5.** Drabbles are allowed to conflict with other drabbles and my other _Zootopia_ works. **6.** No requests, please. All one hundred drabbles have already been written, and there can only be one hundred of them.


	2. Pool Hustling

Judy aimed her weapon. "You're going—"

Nick snatched the squirt gun from her. "Down?" He laughed. "Forget I know how to disarm criminals?" He pointed Judy's gun at her and then had a different idea. "To the diving board. Walk."

Judy sighed but followed Nick's order onto the diving board.

"Now jump," he said.

Judy held her paws up. "I give up. Just soak me."

"Very well." Nick pulled the trigger. Nothing came out.

Judy laughed, pulling out a water balloon hidden under an ear. "Oh, that's the gun I plugged with an eraser! It's called a hustle, sweetheart!"

 _Splash!_


	3. AU: Merit Badge

The fox kit kicked the muzzle again as hard as he could. He sniffled.

The nine-year-old rabbit put a paw on her best friend's back. "They're jerks, Nick."

"They're not the only ones. Why should I try to be anything more if all I am is an untrustworthy fox?"

"Don't let others define you," Judy said as she removed the police hat she always wore. She pinned the toy badge to Nick's uniform. "You _are_ trustworthy, and now you have a merit badge to prove it. I know it's not the same pack, but I'd like to have a partner."


	4. In the Line of Doody

Dawn Bellwether finished wiping the cold stainless steel seat and then dropped her disinfectant wipe into the bowl. She pressed the flush button, and with a powerful _woooshhhh!_ the toilet was as clean as a toilet next to a prison cafeteria could get.

Three down. One to go.

Bellwether pushed her supply cart to the last toilet in the privacy-free row. "Oh my," she said as she saw about two rolls' worth of paper in the unflushed bowl. She pressed the flush button.

The ex-mayor stared at the water flowing over the rim for a moment. "Time for my break."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Title, but not the plot, borrowed from a 2010 episode of _The Penguins of Madagascar_.


	5. 2070

Preston Lontra, an elderly otter, walked up to Nick and Judy Wilde, who had just sat down for lunch. He knew his fellow senior center members were retired police officers, and he needed help. "Ohmbody skull mah feef!"

Judy, now seventy-nine, raised a paw to her ear. "Could you speak up? My hearing's not what it used to be."

"Ohmbody skull mah feef!" Preston tried to shout.

Nick, now eighty-seven, handed Preston a pen to write what he had to say. He wrote on a napkin, "Somebody stole my teeth!"

The fox picked up his cane. "We're on the case!"


	6. The Cutting Room Floor

Nick and Judy drew their tranquilizer guns as they approached the decaying, hangar-shaped building where the anonymous tip had led, stepping carefully to avoid broken glass from shattered windows.

"'Wild Times,'" Nick said, reading the words painted on the building. "Cool name, but they forgot the _e_."

The floor inside was strewn with trash, belongings of squatters, and "Swinton for mayor" posters. Judy shined her flashlight on a collar of some sort that had a broken green light.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. "Hey! This is my investigation!"

The partners turned around to find a striped, suit-wearing hare holding a pistol.


	7. The New Toy

"Again! Again!"

"Carrots, I think you've had enough. I'm glad you enjoy your new toy, but we've got to get back to the precinct."

Judy stepped in front of her partner, the back of her head facing him. "Come on, Nick. _One_ more?" She wiggled her ears. "I'll let you stick your head between them if you do."

Sly bunny. She knew all his weaknesses. "Deal. But only _one_ more."

Judy smiled and then walked back behind Nick. She put her legs on either side of his tail. "Ready!"

Nick lifted his bunny half a foot in the air.

"Wheee!"


	8. Pairs

"Aahh!" Nick yelled as he slipped on some ice while walking toward the cruiser. He spun three times before hitting the pavement.

When she was sure he was OK, Judy laughed as she offered him her paw. "Well, you got the rotation, but that fall is a mandatory one-point deduction."

Nick groaned as he accepted the help. "Har har. You've been watching the Olympics too much."

"You're right. I watch every night. With you." The rabbit smiled. "Admit it, you imagine every guy doing pairs figure skating as yourself and every lady as me."

"You do look good in skates."


	9. Cooler Runnings

The sound of bells filled the Tundratown Sliding Center as the final team in the four-mammal bobsled approached the finish line.

"Still leading. Can they do it? Can they do it? Yes!" Steve Fangton exclaimed as he called the race for the TV audience. "Gold for the United States of Animalia! The first sloths to win an Olympic medal—among the very few to even finish an event before the closing ceremony. We've witnessed history tonight."

"U ... S ... A! ... U ... S ... A!" Flash cheered as he watched at his apartment.

Priscilla slowly raised her arm to high four her boyfriend.


	10. Prayers

Stu and Bonnie Hopps love each one of their children, from their oldest, Stuart Jr., to their youngest, Kale, to the unnamed unborn of their next litter. Every night, each child is included in their bedtime prayers.

"... Crosby, Crystal, Curtis, Cyan, and Cynthia," Bonnie said, finishing the children whose names start with _C_.

"Daffodil, Daisy, Dakota, Dale, Dana, Dandelion, Daniel, Daniella, Danielle, Darby," Stu began with the _D_ children. "Darcy, Daria, Darla, Darren, Dash, David, Davis, Dawn, Dayton, Dean, Deborah, Debra, Denise, Dennis, Denny, Derek, Desi, Dewey, Diana ..."

Once they finish praying for their children, they start on the grandchildren.


	11. Just a Little Bite

"No."

"Just a little bite."

"No."

"Come on, Carrots, I tried it your way."

"No."

Nick picked up his last slice of the half-carrot, half-blueberry pizza he had ordered for lunch with Judy. "You know what?" he said as he took a large, delicious bite. "You refuse because you're afraid you might like it. I used to think you were so brave."

Nick went for another bite, but his teeth closed on air.

"Give me that!" Judy said as she snatched the slice, sending several blueberries flying. She took a bite.

And then another. And another. And another.

Nick smiled.


	12. Gray Heart

"I think this is the last one," Nick said as he handed a can of creamed corn to an elderly pig whose shopping bag had ripped in the crosswalk.

The pig put the can in her purse. She smiled. "Thank you. Bless you."

Moments later, Nick returned to where he and Finnick were running their latest scheme across the street. The fennec rolled his eyes. "You're gettin' soft, Nick."

Nick shook his head. "We hustled her five minutes ago, but that doesn't mean she deserves to get hit by a bus. My heart may be gray, but it's not black."


	13. It's Perfectly Natural

Bonnie watched her daughter put a fourth piece of carrot cake on her plate. "Judy," she whispered in her ear, "you've eaten so much tonight. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Judy whispered back. "I'm not hiding anything. I just missed your cooking."

"Maybe you're just very early. Look in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom by our bedroom. There are some pregnancy tests in there."

"What! No. Nick and I are dating, but we're not—"

"It's perfectly natural."

"Mom, stop!" Judy shouted. "I am not pregnant!"

The whole table stared.

Including Nick.


	14. Officer Wilde

Nick lowered his binoculars and nodded. "It's him."

Judy took the radio to report the sighting to Precinct 1. "This is Officer Hopps. We have an update on the stakeout."

"OK, Officer Wilde," Clawhauser said from downtown, "what've you got?"

"Uh, actually, it's me, Judy."

"Officer Judy Wilde, what's your report?"

Judy turned to her partner. "Do you believe this! Is there anyone at the ZPD who doesn't ship us?"

"Let me think. Uhh ... no."

Judy pressed the transmit button again. "My report is that Nick and I still aren't married. Also, the suspect has entered the building. Requesting backup."


	15. The Employee Uniform

The female walked through the main entrance wearing a gray sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. She waved as she passed her coworker at the front desk, but he was too busy quieting his mind to notice. She turned left and headed for the employee locker room.

When she arrived at her locker, she removed her sweatshirt and sweatpants. Though comfortable enough for commuting, they were not as comfortable as the employee uniform. She shut her locker.

Wearing only what she had been born in, Nangi walked out of the locker room for another day of instructing yoga at Mystic Spring Oasis.


	16. After the Performance

Still inside the diorama, Nick and Judy, current friends and future ZPD partners, smiled as Bellwether's short mayoralty ended in hoofcuffs.

As the disgraced mayor was being led out of the building, Nick turned and spit a few times.

"Are you all right?" Judy asked.

"Uh-huh." Nick stuck a claw between two top front teeth. "Just trying to get out some cotton stuffing from that deer I shredded." He spit again. "And I think just a bit of your fur."

Judy gave Nick a playful nudge. "I don't taste good? I don't know if I should be offended or not."


	17. The Thin Red Line

The rabbit firefighter smiled as he placed his helmet on the five-year-old's head. He loved letting all the kids try on his gear and showing them his shiny truck at the annual Carrot Days Festival. "Oh no! Where'd you go?" he said with a laugh as the helmet slipped past the boy's eyes.

The young bunny turned toward the firefighter's voice and waved.

"There he is!" the firefighter said.

Stu Hopps chuckled as he looked at his son. He then turned to Bonnie, who was taking some pictures. "Well, I think we know what Jake's career is going to be."


	18. Sunglasses

It was the first cloudy morning of their partnership, but Nick was still wearing his sunglasses when he sat down next to Judy in the ZPD cruiser.

"Do you really need those today?" Judy asked.

Nick smiled. "I just like sunglasses."

"I know, but can you see enough with them?" She reached over and took the sunglasses off Nick's face, wanting to look through them herself. Immediately, she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Nick?"

"Every day I still can't believe this is real," Nick said, drying his eyes on a sleeve. "I'm finally somebody because you believed in me."


	19. Walnut

Judy activated the turn signal as she approached the gas station.

Nick looked over at the fuel gauge. "Need something? We've got plenty of gas already, and even more coffee."

"I need to make a pit stop," Judy replied.

"Again?" Nick chuckled. "I swear you've got a bladder the size of a walnut."

"I'm a rabbit, Nick. You'll just have to get used to stops like this as my partner." She pulled into the parking lot. "And it's not the size of a walnut. It's more like a golf ball."

"OK, TMI, Carrots! I did not need to know that!"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** I could say that I didn't research the volumes of walnuts, golf balls, and rabbit bladders to write this drabble. But it would be a lie.


	20. Already

Nick had told Judy he had something important to tell her, but every time he opened his mouth he nervously took another sip of coffee. Finally, Judy took his cup away. "Nick, just tell me!"

"Carrots, you changed my life, and I never, ever want to hurt our friendship. But I was wondering if you'd ever consider going on a date with me."

Judy smiled. "We're partners on duty, and we spend most of our time off duty together too. We're inseparable. We stopped being just friends long ago. We're already dating, Nick, we just haven't called it that yet."


	21. Can Knot

Nick stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with the yellow cloth with blue diagonal stripes. There was definitely something between the points of his collar, but it was more a tangle than a knot. "I can't do it, Dad!"

John Wilde gave his young son a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Of course you can. You're a Wilde!" He untied the mess around Nick's neck and then placed the tie in the correct position. He took Nick's small paws in his own to guide him. "All right, let's go over it again and turn that _can't_ into _can knot_."


	22. Uncle Nick

Although most of the young Hopps children knew Gideon Grey, none had ever been that close to him. Certainly not close enough to—

"Uncle Nick, your ears are so soft!" a young doe said as she stroked them.

"Watch me, Uncle Nick!" a young buck said as he grabbed the top of Nick's tie and slid down it like a fireman's pole.

"So fancy!" another doe said, putting Nick's tail around her neck.

"Come on, kids," Judy said, "let's give Uncle Nick a rest."

"But he's not my uncle," the doe with the fox boa said. "He's my future brother-in-law."


	23. Time to Make the Donuts

"Calm down, they're just donuts," Mickey Blackears, the newest employee of The Big Donut, said after listening to his manager yell at him for five minutes for being late.

Fred, the manager, shook his head. "No, son. Donuts are the first line of defense in Little Rodentia. Our police officers start their days by eating donuts. Yes, some may have a nominal interest in serving the community, but they get out of bed for our sugary goodness. Without us, criminals own the streets! What would the cops do without donuts?"

Mickey scratched his head. "Uh, I don't know. Eat cereal?"


	24. Married Life

"Oh, I just don't know," Joyce Bogo said after looking carefully at yet another tile sample handed to her by the warehouse's bathroom designer. "I love the texture of this sea spray. The ocean mist is beautiful, but it might be too modern with our vanity. And the river aqua is such a great price." She turned to her husband. "Honey, what do you think?"

Chief Michael Bogo could think of a million better things to do with a weekend rather than chasing around Doe's, Steers, and now Hole Depot. He looked up from his Gazelle app. "I don't care."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** I could never be married. Chief, you're a braver mammal than I am.


	25. Speaking Tips Redux

Nick sighed. "Why me? Can't you do it? You were great last year."

"Are you telling me that Mr. Silver Tongue, Mr. Press Conference 101 is afraid of giving a commencement speech?"

"Yes."

"Just speak from the heart, Nick."

"Carrots, I can open up to you because you're you. I can't tell my life story to a crowd."

"Then just say something about teamwork. And if you get too nervous, I've heard picturing the audience in their underwear is supposed to help."

"So you want me to picture Chief Bogo in polka dot boxers? Thanks for the nightmare fuel."

"Sorry!"


	26. The Album

"Mom, no!"

Elizabeth Wilde blew dust off the cover of an album containing Nick's baby photos and handed it to Judy. "Oh, hush, Nick," she said with a smile. "You knew you were taking this risk when you brought Judy here to meet me."

Nick groaned as his partner opened the album.

At the beginning were photos of Nick with his parents at the hospital. Next, Nick's first bath and Nick in a pink stroller that Elizabeth was pushing.

Judy pointed at the stroller. "Wait. I know this stroller."

"No, you don't!" Nick said as he flipped to another page.


	27. Horror

The fox was fast but the rabbit was faster. As the rabbit jumped up at the fox to finally make the predator her prey, the fox pulled out a garlic bulb and smashed it against her head. But her family grew garlic—it had no effect.

"Aaahh!" the fox screamed as buck teeth closed on his neck.

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" the rabbit yelled. She slurped from the wound. "Now we are partners! For eternity!"

Nick picked up the remote and pressed _pause_. He turned to his partner on the couch. "This is a horrible movie, Carrots. I'm picking next time."


	28. Renewal Notice

"Junk, junk, bill," Judy said as she flipped through the mail inside her apartment, "bill, coupons—oh no!" She groaned.

"What is it, Carrots?" Nick asked. "Jury duty?"

"Worse," Judy said as she tossed the envelope onto the table. "It's from the DMV. It's time for my license renewal."

The fox chuckled. "Say hello to Flash for me."

"I will not. I'm not going to say a single word more than I have to or I'll never get out of there." She sighed. "It would probably be faster to drive back to Bunnyburrow and renew it at the branch there."


	29. Visiting Hours

Over the _klik-thhhh_ of the ventilator that breathed life into her and the beeps of the equipment that monitored her, Nick heard the announcement: " _Visiting hours will end in ten minutes._ "

"That doesn't apply to me, Carrots," Nick said as he squeezed the paw he had been holding for hours. His partner had been unconscious since a minute after the bullets struck, but he believed there was a chance she could still hear him. "I told you I wouldn't let go, and I won't. They can drag me from your room, but your paw will have to come with me."


	30. Fulfilling the Order

"Thank you," Nick said as the nude yak set a black garbage bag on the counter. "I believe I owe you five bucks."

Yax nodded. "Yeah, we usually just throw away the fur that gets waxed off at the spa. But if you want to buy it, hey, that's cool." He accepted a five-dollar bill from Nick. "Hey, just so you know, there's a lot of skunk butt fur in there. The esthetician took off a little too much, I think."

Nick picked up the bag. "That's not a problem. Actually, that's perfect." He gave Yax a wave. "Thanks again."


	31. Silence

"Yeah?" the female llama suspect said. "Well, it's my word against yours."

"Actually," Judy said as she pulled out her carrot pen and held down the button for a moment to rewind, "it's _your_ word against yours." She released the button to play the recording.

Nothing happened.

She pressed and released the button again. Still nothing. A third time. Silence.

"It did sound like the battery was dying last week, Carrots," Nick said.

"And you didn't think to change it?"

"Hey, bunnies are supposed to be the battery experts. I've seen those Bunergizer commercials."

Judy sighed. "Sweet cheese and crackers."


	32. Night Vision

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," the young rabbit said as she entered the dark living room. "Don't mind me, I'm just getting the book I left in here."

Nick, sitting on the couch, withdrew his lips from his wife's and shoved her off his torso.

Judy blushed. "Audrey! It's well past your bedtime."

"How did you know we were here?" Nick asked. He attempted to button his shirt before remembering he wasn't wearing one.

Audrey picked up the book she was looking for. "My night vision," she replied with a smile. "You sometimes forget that I got that one from you."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Objectively, I don't believe that Nick and Judy can have biological children. But who cares? In _One Hundred DrabbleZ_ at least, anybunny can birth anything.


	33. Sloe

"Welcome!" the otter bartender said as a new customer sat down in front of him. "How are you today?"

"I ... am ... well," Flash replied. "How ... are ... you—"

"I'm doing well too, friend. What can I—"

"—today?"

"Doing well," the bartender repeated. "So, what can I get you? A beer?"

"No. ... I—"

"A shot of whiskey?" the bartender suggested, trying to speed things up.

"—would ... like—"

"A cocktail? Maybe a martini?"

"—a—"

"Rum and Coca-Koala? You can just nod."

"—neat—"

"Vodka?"

"—sloe ... gin."

The bartender stared. A sloth ordering sloe gin was both hilarious and completely appropriate. "Sure. Coming right up."


	34. Delivery Needed

Gideon raised his phone to his ear. "Hello, this is Gideon."

"Hey, Gid, it's Stu. Got a little problem I was hoping you could help with."

"OK."

"Yeah, Judy still hasn't brought our truck back yet from when she took off in a flash the other day, and today I got an order for four bushels of carrots that needs to be delivered a few miles up the road. Could you make the delivery for us with your van? I'll give you some free raspberries the next time you need produce."

"Sure, Mr. H. I'll be by in ten minutes."


	35. Preparing for the Visit

Judy was about to end her MuzzleTime session with her mother when she remembered one more thing. "Oh, how's Pop-Pop?"

"Doing pretty good for 103," Bonnie replied. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you tomorrow."

"Is he taking his heart medicine?"

"I think so."

"Could you make sure before we come? Oh, and see if Dad still has that fox taser."

"Fox taser? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. It's just, I'm glad everyone is more accepting of foxes, but I'm a little worried for Pop-Pop when he learns I'm actually _dating_ one. He might need emergency defibrillation."


	36. Always Worth a Shot

Judy looked at the information that came up on the cruiser's computer screen for the goat she and Nick had just pulled over for speeding. "He has an active warrant. Failure to appear. Issued three weeks ago."

Nick pointed forward as he thrust his door open. "I guess that explains why he's running!"

Judy checked for traffic and then threw open hers. She jumped out and followed Nick in pursuit. "Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"

"Does saying that ever work?" Nick asked as he turned around briefly.

"Always worth a shot," Judy replied as she caught up.


	37. Guiding Eyes

Rod Aspen, a sixty-year-old beaver, stopped at the end of the sidewalk and listened carefully for any sounds of traffic. His constant companion of eight years, Vince, looked left, right, and straight ahead for any vehicles or other obstacles Rod should be aware of.

Vince's stepping forward told Rod that everything was clear. The beaver stepped into the crosswalk just behind his guide and began his way across.

"Good boy!" the blind mammal praised the green iguana he trusted to be his eyes as they arrived safely on the sidewalk on the other side.

Together, they turned right toward home.


	38. Bunnyburrow Reaper

"Very good," Nick said as he swallowed the grape tomato he had just picked.

"Are you really going to eat one of everything my parents grow?" Judy asked.

"Try everything, Carrots. It's not just a song." He walked over to some red, wrinkly chili peppers across from the tomatoes. He picked one. "What's this?"

"Careful! That's almost too hot to handle!"

"I know I am, but what's this pepper?"

"That's a Bunnyburrow Reaper. Don't eat it!"

Nick laughed. "Maybe it's too hot for bunnies, but—" He took a bite. Instantly, he fell to the ground. "Aaaahhh! Officer down! Goodbye, Carrots!"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** The pepper's name comes from the real-life Carolina Reaper, currently the world's hottest pepper. (I've never tried it.)


	39. A Serious Businessmammal

Judy tried to forget about it, but the question kept going through her mind. Finally, she had to know. "Nick, what did that witness mean earlier when he told you, 'I haven't seen you since Mystic Spring'? You're not a secret naturalist, are you?"

"Have I ever visited for my own recreation? No, no I have not. Did I ever go for 'business purposes'? Yes, a few times."

"OK, well, that's not so bad. At least you weren't naked."

"Naked? Absolutely not. I kept my tie on the whole time. I couldn't expect anyone to take me seriously without it."


	40. ZooTIPia

After Nick didn't hear Bogo calling his name because he was busy trying to sneak a quick text to Judy, the chief assigned both of them to monitor ZooTIPia, the ZPD's new service allowing citizens to anonymously text crime tips, for the day.

"OK," Nick said as he accessed the tip queue on a dedicated smartphone, "let's stop crime with modern technology."

"'The subway was late,'" Judy said, reading the first tip. "That's not a crime."

"Neither is this one: 'They didn't give me any ketchup at BugBurga!'" He scrolled down. Nothing. Again. Nothing. And then—"Finally! A stolen bicycle!"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Inspired by all the stupid 911 calls that have made the news. Sometimes the hardest part of public service is putting up with the public.


	41. AU: Helping Paw

The nine-year-old rabbit had no escape as the paw of a second fox came toward her. She shut her eyes and waited to be scratched again.

But claws never touched her.

"Are you going to take my paw or not?" Nick, age ten, said as he held a paw out to help Judy off the ground.

Judy opened her eyes. She hesitated for a second and then reached for the predator's paw. "Thanks."

Nick removed his bandana to wipe Judy's scratches. "Gideon made fun of me last year for joining the Bunnyburrow Junior Rangers. Don't let him get to you."


	42. Poker Face

The hustler fox sat down next to a moose in the smoky, dimly lit room. He placed his five-dollar ante on the table and waited for the cards to be dealt.

Blank expressions came to the faces of five of the six players as they picked up their hands, not wanting to give their opponents a tell. Nick, though, immediately started smirking and grinning as he looked at his cards, and every few seconds, he'd laugh.

Though fully capable of hiding his emotions, Nick found it easier than maintaining a traditional poker face.

Plus, uncomfortable opponents were easier to beat.


	43. Singular

The teen vixen laughed as she and her friends passed Nick and Judy holding paws on the park bench. "Look at this, attracted to rabbits!"

Most mammals didn't care, but Nick and Judy were used to occasional rude comments. Most of the time they'd just ignore them, but sometimes—

"I agree," Nick replied. "It would be wrong for me to be attracted to rabbits. Fortunately, I'm not attracted to rabbits."

The vixen turned around. "But you—"

Nick smirked, wrapping his arm around Judy. "I'm not attracted to rabbits. I'm attracted to rabbit. One rabbit. Singular."

The vixen rolled her eyes.


	44. Tangled

Nick and Judy knew kissing in the cruiser was not the proper thing. But occasionally they did it anyway, knowing it would never interfere with duty.

" _Any units near Aloe Avenue_ ," Clawhauser said over the radio, " _Car 89 is requesting assistance_."

"That's us, Carrots," Nick said, separating his lips from Judy's. "We're a block away."

"Right," Judy said. She began to climb off Nick's lap.

She didn't get far before she felt a tug at her waist. She looked down to see that some of the equipment on her duty belt had tangled with some of Nick's equipment.

"Uhh, Nick ..."


	45. The Key

Judy dug through all the pouches on her belt. "Where is it?"

"Lose something, Carrots?"

"Just my pawcuff key. I must have lost it when we were running from Manchas." She sighed. "I can ask for another one at the precinct, but—"

"—losing police equipment on your first week when you're already on thin ice is not going to go over well."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry. I've got you covered." Nick reached into the tail of his tie and pulled out a pawcuff key. He handed it to Judy. "I got this at the Shifty Lowlife Superstore. See if it fits."


	46. Train Wreck

"It's beginning to look like Christmas!" Judy said as she and Nick entered, seeing the decorations Clawhauser had put on the front desk. Most prominent was a small tree with a model train parked on a track that circled the base.

Clawhauser smiled. "Thanks, Judy." He picked up the train's remote. "Hey, wanna be an engineer?"

"Sure!" Judy took the remote.

Nick put a paw on Judy's shoulder. "Careful, you remember what happened last time."

Judy glared at him and then moved the train forward.

It made only three laps before flying off the track, shattering Clawhauser's Gazelle mug.

"Oops."


	47. Alternative Dessert

Three hours after work, Nick met up with Judy at the ZPD Christmas party, sitting down with an empty plate. "They're all out of blueberry—"

Judy lifted her fork and put the final bite of blueberry pie in her mouth.

"—pie."

The rabbit swallowed. "Sorry, Nick. I should've saved you a piece."

"It's all right, Carrots," Nick said. "But now I need your help to find an alternative dessert." He held up his paper plate, which had a mistletoe design on it, and gave his girlfriend a kiss. "Mmm. Tastes good."

Judy smiled. "Me or the blueberries?"

Nick smirked. "Yes."


	48. Another Dreamer

"My tie could be tightened more, I just like to be comfortable," Nick replied to a young tiger girl as he took questions from a visiting group of schoolchildren. "Who's next?"

A weasel boy raised his paw. "Are there any weasel police officers?"

A few of the children laughed at the question. "Of course not," one whispered.

"Be nice!" Nick said to the group. He looked at the weasel. "There has never been a weasel officer. However"—he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a junior ZPD badge sticker—"there's no reason why there can't be a first."


	49. Bunnies are Smart

The population increased by fifty-seven as Nick and Judy approached and passed the "leaving Bunnyburrow" sign on their way back home.

"OK, I'm convinced," Nick said, turning toward Judy for a second before turning back to driving, "bunnies are the smartest species."

"The smartest?" Judy gave Nick a friendly poke. "Smarter than foxes?"

"Bunnies have to remember hundreds of relatives' names and what they all look like. I didn't see anyone in your family make a single mistake. But I can't remember more than a few of your siblings. I even introduced myself to one of your brothers four times."


	50. Lend an Ear

Judy put her phone back in her pocket. "We've got about eleven more hours before we land in Austailia. We should get some sleep, Nick."

The fox yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired too. But I don't know if I can fall asleep that easily. Even when I close my eyes, my night vision still sees a lot of the cabin light."

"I might have a solution." Judy shut her eyes and then covered them with her right ear. "Yup. It's pitch black under here." She held out her left ear. "Here. Move a little closer and I'll lend you an ear."


	51. Childcare

"With daycare closed, your mom busy, and my parents 211 miles away, one of us will have to take tomorrow off to watch Audrey."

"Not necessarily. I think baby could make three."

"You're not seriously suggesting we take our six-month-old daughter on patrol?"

"I might be."

"Chief Bogo would never allow that."

"Who said anything about asking?"

"Nick."

"I think Audrey would really enjoy spending the day with us."

"Yes, she might. But it wouldn't be safe."

"Then we could do something safe tomorrow. Like volunteering for parking duty."

"Parking duty isn't safe, Nick. I met you on parking duty."


	52. AU: Doing a Nickel

"Wilde, do you know why I've summoned you?" the panda warden asked from behind his desk.

Nick could think of several possibilities, so he honestly wasn't sure which one the warden was referring to. "No, sir."

The warden held up a plastic zipper bag with some red liquid and a wooden stick inside. "One of your customers reported buying this former popsicle from you. Security footage shows you making several in the snow during yard time. You know the rules."

"Just trying to make an honest living."

"If you were an honest businessmammal, you wouldn't be here for tax evasion."


	53. Reserved

"Here," Nick said as he tossed Judy his keys, "start getting the bags from my trunk, and I'll help in a second."

Judy left Nick's apartment and took three bags out of his trunk. As she picked up another, an orange and white object that had been underneath caught her attention. "Nick," she said as she carried the bags inside, "I thought you said you never stole a traffic cone."

"Oh, that? That's not a traffic cone. It's a construction cone I ... _borrowed_ when the lot was being repaved. I use it to prevent others from parking in my space."


	54. Dear Dawn

"Mail!"

Dawn Bellwether reached through the bars and took the postcard from the prison mailmammal. She looked at the picture for a moment, a palm tree on a beach at sunset with the words "Greetings from Pawaii!" at the top. She flipped it over to read the message.

 _Dear Dawn,_

 _We are having the times of our lives here on our honeymoon. Beautiful volcanoes, swimming, attending a luau, shopping for shirts—each day a blast! We hope this postcard finds you well. After all, if it weren't for your plan, we never would've become partners!_

 _Love,  
Nick and Judy Wilde_


	55. Spinning Jenny

Jon, a thirteen-year-old goat, paid little attention in class. He read the questions on his Industrial Revolution test and knew he was going to fail.

Or maybe not.

"Nick," Jon whispered to the fox next to him, "what's a spinning jenny?"

Nick's clever mind didn't just make him $200 a day, he was also a good student. He knew a spinning jenny was used for spinning thread. But he wasn't comfortable helping anyone cheat, especially as a fox who many already had suspicions about.

"Spinning jenny?" Nick whispered, deciding to teach Jon a lesson. "It was a style of dance."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Inspired by eighth grade history class, where a classmate asked me Jon's question during a test and I intentionally gave him Nick's answer. The moral of the story: don't cheat!


	56. Retirement

The podium in the ZPD bullpen was too tall for Nick to stand behind, so he stood next to it as he and the other officers waited for their chief's arrival.

The fox being out of place was the first thing Bogo noticed when he entered. "Wilde?" he said calmly at first. And then, louder, "What are you—"

"After forty-six years of service, someone is retiring today who we really should acknowledge," Nick said, "but we won't because we don't care."

Bogo smiled just a little, but it grew as the other officers stood and clapped.

Nick saluted. "Congratulations, Chief."


	57. Hairless Mammals

"Ow!" Nick sprang awake at the feeling of his chest fur being yanked. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Nick! Oh, Nick!" Judy let go of her fox's fur and wrapped her arms around him. "What a terrible nightmare!"

"Deep breaths, Carrots," Nick said as he returned the embrace. "What happened?"

"An alien species of tall, hairless mammals set up death camps in Zootopia. In one, pigs were killed to make food for other aliens. In another, foxes were killed to make coats from their fur. Including you."

Nick gently stroked Judy's back. "How awful. Thank goodness it was just a bad dream."


	58. The Writer

"Carrots, stop messing with my computer!"

"Not until I see that document you closed when you saw me coming."

"I told you, it was just a case report!"

"And I'm your partner. Your cases are my cases." Judy opened the word processor and clicked on the most recently modified document, "Kicking Donkey and Taking Names (Chapter 4)." She read aloud the first paragraph on the page: "' _Jumpps nodded to Ferale as she picked up her machine gun. "It's go time!"_ '" Judy turned around. "Nick, what's this?"

Nick looked down in embarrassment. "It's not a real case. It's called _fan fiction_."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Inspired by my _Penguins of Madagascar_ double drabble "Skipper's Biggest Fan?" from my 2010 collection _One Hundred Days of Drabbles: Double Time!_ , which itself was inspired by the 2007 _Monk_ episode "Mr. Monk and His Biggest Fan."


	59. My Name is Squirrel

Judy peeked at the list Nick was making. "'Ran blackjack table at recess. Ordered Pawaiian shirts with Mom's credit card.'" She turned to him. "Nick, what are you doing?"

"I was watching _My Name is Squirrel_ and thought I should make a list of all the wrong things I've ever done so I can make up for them. Look at number 258."

"'Told future wife she'd never be a real cop.'" Judy grabbed Nick's pencil and crossed it out. "You've more than made up for that. However ..." She scribbled something new in its place.

Nick sighed. "'Procrastinated making shopping list.'"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Title and the making of a list of past wrongs inspired by _My Name is Earl_.


	60. AU: Sapientopia

"See you, Ben!" Judy Walkks said as she walked past the front desk of the Sapientopia Police Department with her partner, Nick Civilizede.

"Bye!" Benjamin Fingernailhauser said with a wave. "Oh, wait! Let me show you something." He put his spoon back in his bowl of Lucky Chums and picked up his eyePhone. He opened an app and turned the phone around. "Look! That's me! Dancing with Human!"

"Wow!" Judy said. "Were you at her Bloke-a-Cola Arena concert?"

"No, it's just an app."

Nick tapped Judy's shoulder. "Come on, Pizza. We need to get to the Department of Mankind Vehicles."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** What would the world of _Zootopia_ be like if animals never existed? Lots of human-based puns, probably.


	61. The Tagger

Mike, a twenty-year-old black bear, watched from the top of the Climate Wall's central tower as a large police cruiser stopped below him in Sahara Square. Though he was an excellent climber, he knew he had no realistic escape. After a seven-month spree of tagging "Azbestöz" on some of Zootopia's greatest landmarks, he had finally been caught.

"Sir, please don't jump!" Officer McHorn shouted through a megaphone. "I'm here to help!"

Mike thought for a moment and then nudged his paint cans so they rolled away behind him. "OK!" he shouted as loud as he could. "I've changed my mind!"


	62. Memorial Day

Near the beginning of the annual Zootopia Memorial Day Parade, twenty ZPD officers proudly marched behind the department's flag bearers.

Judy handed a set of red, white, and blue beads to a young rhino girl. Behind her, Nick gave a small Animalian flag to an elderly lioness widowed by war.

"Carrots," Nick said after a moment, "I haven't been to this parade since I was a kit. I'm honored to be a part of it today."

"My grandfather lost thirty brothers in World War II," Judy said. "It's important to remember them and all who have died for our country."


	63. The Municipal Election

Office by office, Nick recorded his choices for Zootopia's elected officials, voting for all the candidates of his preferred party. But he stopped when he reached the Board of Finance, noticing that the Repuplicans had not nominated a candidate in his district. There was only a Demorat.

Nick had never voted for a Demorat before, so he thought about just leaving the office blank. Then he chuckled and decided to write in a name instead.

"Judy Hopps," he wrote on his ballot. As an excellent partner and friend, she deserved his vote.

Plus, he knew bunnies were good at math.

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Inspired by a vote I cast in 2017. Because an office had no Republican candidate, I wrote in "Skilene WildeHopps" ("Skilene" being the pairing of penguin Skipper and otter Marlene from _The Penguins of Madagascar_ ).


	64. Never Give Up

Tears fell onto Judy's face as Stu kissed his daughter goodbye. Bonnie's paw trembled as she pressed the ventilator's power button, having made the heartbreaking decision with Stu to end life support.

Nick looked at her from the other side of Judy's bed and shook his head. "Put it back on."

The mother sniffled. "Nick, the doctors say it's for the best."

"They don't know her like I do," Nick said as he stood up and approached Bonnie. "No one knows her like I do." He turned the machine back on. "My partner never gives up, and neither will I."


	65. Flash Flood

Flash and Priscilla took their time—even more than usual—at the riverside restaurant, enjoying their delicious food and each other's company. The sound of light rain on the roof added to the calm atmosphere.

After Flash paid, they began the forty-five-minute walk to Flash's sports car in the parking lot. The rain grew heavier and heavier as they continued walking; fortunately, each carried a sturdy umbrella.

Suddenly, they heard a rare sound: the flash flood warning siren. Flash looked toward the area he had parked in, seeing some water had already started to rise.

They were twenty minutes away.


	66. Feeling His Age

"Feeling better?" Judy asked as she rubbed Nick's back on the couch at home. He had been sore most of the day, and his back had bothered him many times in recent months.

"Much better." Nick enjoyed the feeling of his wife's paws for a moment and then sighed. It was one of sadness, not relief.

"What's wrong?"

"I love spending every minute with you. But I can't be your partner much longer. My body's telling me it's time to retire."

"Then I will too."

"No, Carrots."

"Then we'll transfer together to booking or evidence. I'm not leaving my partner."


	67. Grammar Lesson

As Nick and Judy drove the last few miles to Judy's parents' farm, Nick pointed at an A-frame sign on the side of the road. "There's another one!" He shook his head. "Dumb bunnies."

The sign was advertising "ripe tomato's" for sale at the farm they were passing. It joined "apple's," "pick your own blueberry's," and "tractor's repaired" as signs Nick pointed out as ungrammatical, forming plurals by adding unnecessary apostrophes.

A few minutes later, they passed the roadside stand for the Hopps Family Farm. Hanging from the awning were signs for "potatoes," "apples," and "carrots."

Nick smiled. "Smart bunnies!"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** This should be simple for anyone who made it past elementary school, but I have read many stories containing "greengrocer's apostrophes" (and other silly things) by authors whose native language is English. Help make the world a better place by getting it right when you write. Be a smart bunny!


	68. With This Badge

"With this ring," the soon-to-be Mrs. Wilde said as she slid the golden circle onto Nick's finger, "I thee wed."

The fox smiled at his bunny bride and then reached for the badge on his dress uniform. He removed it at the same time that Judy removed hers.

"With this badge, I take you as my partner forever," Nick said as he pinned his badge onto Judy's uniform. "I will serve you and protect you and never go 10-42."

"So beautiful," Clawhauser said as he dried his eyes.

"And technically a uniform violation," Bogo said. He shrugged. "But who cares?"


	69. Change of Plans

Elizabeth Wilde knocked on her boss's open door. "Excuse me, Mr. Foxon? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Elizabeth, of course," the silver fox said as he waved her in. "How is your son the new ranger scout?"

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about. Thank you again for allowing me the time on Wednesday evenings to support Nick's scouting, but I no longer need to be free."

"Are the meetings on a different night now?"

Elizabeth sighed. "There was some trouble with the other boys, and he wasn't able to join."

"Sorry to hear that."


	70. Happy Birthday

"Ladies and gentlemammals, it's time to draw the winner of tonight's opportunity to sing on stage with Gazelle," the arena announcer said as the intermission began. "Gazelle, Coca-Koala Arena, and the Zootopian Red Cross thank you for entering."

"Oh, pick me, it's my birthday!" Scott, a young bobcat boy, said as he pulled out the ticket his father had bought him.

"And the winner is ticket number 007086."

"I won!" Clawhauser, sitting on Scott's left, said.

"Congratulations, mister!" Scott said, turning to the cheetah.

"Thanks," he said. He held his ticket out for the boy. "Here. For you. Happy birthday!"


	71. Locker Room Talk

"How deep does it go?" Wolford asked Nick in the ZPD locker room one morning.

Nick finished tucking in his shirt. "How deep does what go?"

"The rabbit hole. You've been hanging around Hopps after work for weeks. It must be deep."

Nick sighed. "Are you suggesting I'm having sex with my partner of three months?"

"You mean you're not?"

"I'm not the licentious playfox some mammals think I am, and it's sad if you think that way yourself. I'm getting to know Judy better because she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, not because she's an object."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Many fans presume Nick had innumerable conquests during his hustling days, but I don't. Unable to get close to anyone before Judy, I don't think he ever dated, let alone did anything more intimate. Many fans also cheapen WildeHopps by rushing Nick and Judy to the nearest bedroom. In a perfect world, they'd be married first.


	72. Zootopoly

Down to her last fifty dollars, Judy rolled a four and landed on Molevin Gardens, where Nick had two houses. "Noooo!"

"That's it, Carrots! You're bankrupt. I win!"

Judy handed Nick her Zootopoly money. "Shut up," she said playfully. "You only won because of your hustling past."

Nick chuckled. "No, you shut up. I won fairly and honestly. I thought a bunny would be better at math."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Pronk yelled from the apartment next door.

"All three of you shut up!" Bucky yelled.

Pronk turned to Bucky. "No, you shut up!"


	73. Archery

"Looking good, Maid Carrots," Nick said as Judy came out of her apartment building wearing her Maid Marian costume for the party.

"You too, Nick Hood," Judy replied. "Even your bow and arrow looks real."

"That's because it is. Robin Hood wouldn't be caught dead with a fake."

"You any good?"

Nick looked down the sidewalk and saw a cardboard "Tag Sale Today" sign on a lamppost. He pulled back the string and shot the arrow into the _o_ —a perfect bullseye.

"Wow."

"Mom gave it to me before I tried to join the scouts. I wanted the archery badge."


	74. Should You Go First I

Judy sat down in her cruiser and turned to the empty seat on her right. "I miss you, partner," she said as she raised her paw in a salute. She held it for a moment and then kissed the wedding ring on her left paw. "I love you, Nick. Forever."

More than nine years had passed since Nick had died on duty, but Judy still honored him every shift. While she never wanted another partner or another love, she knew he'd want her to continue making the world a better place as long as she could until seeing him again.


	75. Should You Go First II

For the past eight years, Judy resided not at home but at the cemetery a few blocks from it. Nick visited every evening when his shift was over.

"It's me again, partner," he said as he saluted. "Thanks for watching over me as I try to make the world a better place." He talked a little about his day.

Minutes later, Nick kissed the wedding ring that he would never take off. "I love you, Carrots. I'll see you tomorrow." He touched the top of her gravestone. "Here"—he looked up at the sky—"or there. The choice is yours."


	76. The Family Business

Nick and Judy hugged their fox son, Kevin, as they waited for the train that would take him away from the city.

Judy dried her eyes. "Off to make the world a better place and to follow your dreams. We're so proud of you, Deputy Wilde."

"And also a little nervous," Nick said. "Why does Deerbrooke County have to be so far away?"

"I'll be all right, Dad. And I'll visit often, I promise."

Audrey, Nick and Judy's rabbit daughter, herself a ZPD officer, smiled as she lightly punched Kevin's shoulder. "Good luck, little brother. Arrest a tumbleweed for me."


	77. What Does the Fox Say?

As Nick was selling pawpsicles on the sidewalk, a deer in his early twenties approached him. Thinking he was so cool and original, he pointed at Nick. "Hey, what does the fox say?"

Nick reached into his pocket, took out a business card, and handed it to the deer.

Congratulations, you have just met  
 **NICK WILDE  
** a real live red fox ( _Vulpes vulpes_ )

Like most Zootopians, I _speak_ Animalian. I also like to text.  
But traditional fox sounds include high-pitched barks, screamy  
howls, yips, whines, and gekkering. To learn more about foxes,  
visit Zoogle, ZooTube, or your local public library.


	78. Hannibal

The home of Hannibal the camel was clear so far. Only the upstairs bedroom remained.

"Freeze! ZPD!" Nick shouted as he and Judy entered, their weapons ready. A strange odor immediately filled their nostrils.

Stepping around what seemed like half a pint of blood on the carpet, Judy looked under the bed while Nick opened the closet. The room was empty.

As Judy stood back up, an appliance on the suspect's nightstand caught her attention. "Who keeps a slow cooker in the bedroom?" She lifted the lid. "Oh God. Nick, it's the victim! Or rather, his hump. Hannibal's a cannibal!"


	79. Warmer

Four blankets were over her, but Judy was still cold. For the third time in five minutes, she pressed the nurse call button on her hospital bed. After a moment, she turned to her partner. "I think the button's broken, Nick. Could you go find someone?"

"Sure."

Nick took a few steps away from her bed and then turned around instead, returning to the bunny he had only hours ago confessed to loving. He lifted the edges of her blankets and climbed in next to her.

"Nick?"

"I'm warmer than another blanket, Carrots."

Judy smiled and then cuddled her fox.


	80. Social Justice Warthog

A few minutes after Nick had left Judy's apartment, there was a knock at her door. "Hi, Jen," she greeted the twenty-year-old warthog who lived a few doors down.

"Judy, I'm here for you. I'm going to help you get out of that unhealthy relationship."

"Huh?"

"That fox is oppressing you, Judy."

Judy shook her head. "No. Not at all. Nick and I are equals."

"But you're not. He's bigger than you, older than you, a male, and a species that used to eat you. He's using his privilege to dominate you."

Judy rolled her eyes and shut her door.


	81. Growing Pains

Judy crushed a dry, brown leaf on the small, dead plant by the window inside Nick's apartment.

"I watered it every day, Carrots," Nick said. "I don't know what happened."

"It could have used more sunlight. Outdoors would have been best, but your other window would have been better. Blueberries need at least six hours of direct sunlight a day." She poked the soil. "What's the pH of the soil you used?"

"I got the dirt from in front of my building. What's pH?"

"Blueberries grow best in acidic soil." She sighed. "Oh, Nick, you have a lot to learn."


	82. Desperate Measures

Judy had been calling him for fifteen minutes, but still Nick remained in bed. Finally, she ripped the covers off. "Nick! Get up! You're going to make us late!"

Nick yawned. "That's nice."

"Nick!" Judy shook him. If he didn't get up now, they really would be late. An idea came to her. "Nick, the mayor's on the phone."

"I didn't vote for him."

"I'm pregnant."

"Impossible. I would know."

"The house is on fire!"

"Then why am I cold?"

Judy sighed. "They're serving blueberry muffins in the bullpen."

Nick jumped out of bed. "Blueberry muffins? Come on, let's go!"


	83. The Sawbuck

"That's a really good cop costume, Nick," Stan LeSharpe, a porcupine who operated a food truck on Herd Street who knew Nick from his hustling days, said. He handed Nick the coffee he had purchased and eighteen dollars in change. "It almost looks real."

"That's because it is real," Nick replied. "And I'm a real cop." He held up the ten-dollar bill from his change. "This, however, isn't real. There should be only one _m_ in Alexander Camelton."

"I didn't print that! I'm not a counterfeiter!"

"We know that. But we also know that you know who did print it."


	84. The Surprise Movie

Nick passed Judy the bag of popcorn as they sat down together to watch an unnamed "surprise movie" at the local movie theater. "Popcorn at the movies is such a rip-off, Carrots." He chuckled. "I should've sold it in my hustling days."

Judy playfully tossed a piece of popcorn at Nick's head. To her surprise, he caught it in his mouth. "So," she said, "any guesses about the movie?"

"Not a clue."

A few minutes later, a title card appeared: "Weaselton Pictures presents _Giraffic_."

"Weaselton?" Judy said. "I thought he was a bootlegger."

"I guess he made one legit film."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** In October 2017, Disney canceled their upcoming film _Gigantic_ , which had been parodied in _Zootopia_ as _Giraffic_ , one of the DVDs being sold by Duke Weaselton. Because _Gigantic_ will never be released, I thought it would be funny to say _Giraffic_ was Weaselton's one original, non-bootlegged film.


	85. Loss

Bonnie gently stroked the pink skin of her youngest son, the last of the litter. His body was warm but not as warm as it should have been. "I love you, Gabriel. And I always will. I'm sorry."

Stu wiped his eyes again and then returned his handkerchief to the pocket of his overalls. He placed his left paw on his wife's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Bon. We've been blessed with 109 healthy kits so far. This happens sometimes to even the best mothers and fathers." He placed his right paw on Gabriel and gently stroked him as well.

* * *

 **Drabbler's notes:** In memory of children who have never taken a breath. Title not a reference to the meme.


	86. A Sticky Situation

Ready to resume making the world a better place, Nick and Judy stood up from the park bench at the end of their break.

Judy turned to Nick, having felt a little tug on her tail as she stood up. "Come on, Nick. We're on duty again."

"Huh?"

"You just touched my tail."

"Nope."

"Then what was—"

Nick looked down at his partner's posterior. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Uh, Carrots ... it seems you sat in some gum."

"Please tell me you're hustling me."

"Sadly, it's not a hustle, sweetheart. But I'll help you get it out."


	87. The Pilferer

Judy had told him to stop eating her parents' blueberries—he was there to help with the harvest, not help himself—but Nick couldn't resist popping a few more into his mouth.

"That's it, Nick!" Judy shouted. "Give me your keys!"

"My keys?" Nick said as he reached into his pocket. "That doesn't make any sense, but sure." He tossed them to her.

"Thanks." She put them in her pocket and pulled out her pawcuffs.

Nick didn't resist as his partner cuffed him. He only laughed. "Seriously, Carrots, you don't think I know how to slip out of these things?"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Pawcuffs at the farm? Judy is always on duty! (Nick can still bite the blueberries directly off the bushes, though.)


	88. A Three-Pawpsicle Problem

Judy walked up to her partner as he sat on the couch in his apartment licking a pawpsicle. "Nick, are you ever going to work on the case?"

"I am working on it," Nick replied. "Pawpsicles help me think. This is quite a three-pawpsicle problem, so I must ask that you not disturb me for forty-five minutes."

"Are you serious? What am I supposed to do for forty-five minutes?"

Nick gave his pawpsicle another lick. He drew his knees up. "I'm not leaving you out, Carrots. There are plenty of pawpsicles in my freezer that can help you think too."

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Inspired by a line from Sherlock Holmes in "The Red-Headed League." Pipes were his pawpsicles.


	89. The Ladybug

While returning to the cruiser from the park with Judy, a ladybug flew by and landed on Nick's tie. He watched it for a moment before having it crawl onto his finger and then bringing his finger close to his mouth.

"Oh, Nick," Judy said, "do you really have to eat it?"

Nick brought the ladybug just a little closer and then blew it off. "Just making a wish, Carrots," he said as the spotted insect fluttered away over the flowers. "Many preds eat bugs and fish, but I haven't myself since before you were born. I'm a vegetarian now."


	90. Bedfellows I

The hotel clerk shook his head. "I'm sorry, Officer Wilde. It appears only the room for Officer Hopps was booked."

"It's all right, Nick," Judy said. "You can stay with me."

"Well, I suppose I could sleep in the bathtub."

Judy laughed. "The bed isn't broken! It's much bigger than I really need anyway."

"I'm not sure that's wise."

"It's one night, and I trust you more than anyone else in the world. All we're going to do is sleep."

Nick still seemed unsure.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, Carrots, of course! It's just"—he sighed—"I know you snore."


	91. Bedfellows II

Nick knew before returning to the bedroom that his bunny bride had fallen asleep—he had heard her snoring from the bathroom.

Though they had lived apart before tonight, Nick was well aware that Judy was a serious snorer. So he had said "I do" that morning armed with an important device in his pocket for later: earplugs.

"Don't worry, I still love you, Fluff," Nick said as he climbed into bed and cuddled the snorer.

The moment he touched her, she stopped.

Curious, he let go, and she resumed sawing wood. Then she stopped when he cuddled again.

"Wow."


	92. Fully Prepared

"I wanted to throw it away so many times, Nick," Judy said. "But I couldn't. It hurt you so much, I needed you to have it so you know you have my complete trust."

Nick continued to stare at the canister of fox repellent that Judy had handed him. After a moment, he handed it back. "I trust you too. So I need you to spray me."

"What?"

"I'm going to be your partner, and partners are always there for each other. But what if someone sprayed me and I couldn't help you? I need to be prepared for anything."


	93. Scared Straight

"Judy, I want to go home now!" Erik, her thirteen-year-old brother, pleaded as Judy removed his pawcuffs. "Please!"

His eyes were red from crying since the moment he had entered the building, leaving freedom behind, at least temporarily. He hadn't really thought his big sister would drag him all the way from Bunnyburrow to the biggest prison in Zootopia. He'd thought wrong.

"Not now. In twelve hours," Judy said as a guard opened the cell door. Her heart broke for him, but she knew he needed this hard lesson to scare him straight before he went to prison for real.


	94. Firsts

"I hope that was all right," Judy said as she put her arm on Nick's back. "It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but you're the first one I've ever kissed."

The fox smiled. "It was more than all right. And there's no need to feel embarrassed. It was my first kiss too." He wrapped his arm around his partner—and now girlfriend. "I never wanted a relationship with anyone. I didn't want another thing in my life that could go wrong and hurt me." He held his bunny tighter and gently touched her cheek. "But you're not anyone. You're Judy."


	95. Driving Lesson

"C'mon, Dad!" Judy said as she hopped her way over to Stu's pickup truck.

On the porch, Stu turned to Bonnie. "How can she be sixteen today? She's growing up too fast."

"They all do," Bonnie replied.

A moment later, Stu sat down in the passenger seat. "OK, Jude, first you want to adjust that seat."

"Already done."

"And the mirrors."

"Check."

"Get your seat belt on."

Judy held it up, already across her chest.

"And your hard hat."

"Hard hat?"

"Oh, right, that's just me. I get nervous. I don't know how I survived teaching some of your siblings."


	96. Allergies

Fangmeyer and Delgato returned to the interview room and sat down across from the male wolf suspect. "We've just learned that your paw pad prints match those collected from the steering wheel," Fangmeyer said.

"And early analysis suggests the fur found in the trunk belonged to the victim," Delgato added. "DNA testing will confirm that."

"Like I said before," the wolf said, "I didn't do anything."

Suddenly, Delgato sneezed.

The suspect cringed. "Ugh! Don't get me sick!"

"Not sick, just allergic. I'm allergic to only two things: bullshit and lima beans. And I don't see any lima beans in here."


	97. A Little Encouragement

Nick panted as he crossed the finish line, completing his final of four laps. He had never been out of shape, but he had never really been in shape either, as his body reminded him each time he hit the track at the academy. He looked at his time—not terrible, not outstanding.

After sipping some water, Nick took out his phone to read a text he had gotten while running.

"It will be yours soon!" Judy had written above a photo of the passenger seat of her— _their_ —ZPD cruiser.

Nick smiled. He needed that. "Thanks, Carrots," he replied.


	98. AU: Before Noon

Mr. Big handed Raymond the photo of the mammal who needed to be iced. "And finally, our first fox, Little Nicky. Pawpsicle hustle. Go."

Nick couldn't believe it. "Pawpsicle hustle? Sir, I've been running cons since I was twelve. I graduated _summa cum mendace_ from Happytown High School."

"So?"

"Sir, I'm not just some token fox."

"Then hustling one hundred pawpsicles a day should be easy." He signaled Koslov, who carried him and his chair away.

Nick shook his head. "One hundred pawpsicles. I'm not going to hustle one hundred pawpsicles. I'm going to hustle two hundred pawpsicles! Before noon!"

* * *

 **Drabbler's note:** Inspired, of course, by Judy's ticket-writing assignment.


	99. Fit for Duty

"Hey, Nick!" Judy said, answering her phone.

"Hey, Carrots. Got a little problem here at the laundromat. The power went out while all my uniforms were washing. You're going to have to start the shift without me."

"Hmm. Maybe not. Come by my apartment. You can borrow one of mine."

Nick laughed. "I don't think so."

"You let me borrow a T-shirt once. It's fine."

"That was OK because you're smaller than me. I'll destroy your uniform."

"Actually, they stretch a lot. You should be fine." She paused for a moment. "But to be safe, you should avoid bending down."


	100. Special Occasion

"Wow, look at the traffic down there," Nick said as the gondola he and Judy were riding in was about to pass over a highway.

Judy looked down and scanned the highway. "Where? It seems pretty clear to me." She turned to Nick, noticing that he was in the middle of tightening his tie. "What are you doing?"

"You know I tighten my tie on special occasions," Nick said as he took a small box out of his pocket. "And I can't think of one more special than this." He got down on one knee. "Carrots, will you marry me?"


End file.
